A Negative Space: Warzone
by Kassadar-Emperor of Mankind
Summary: This is the resualt of Phil getting a spark of insperation from "The Other Smashers" by Ninja Mongoose  The OC bit.  and his own twisted thoughts. Luigi/Zelda, Peach/TBA, and MK/Samus, Contains alot of outside characters. T for... Need I explain?
1. Why, oh, why?

AN: I'd just like to point out now there will be OCs in here so please note that it's not just the Smashers, second off, as you probably saw, this is a Zelda/Sheik & Luigi story. Now, agree with me or not, but I see this coupling as one that can't really get over used. (Seriously, I looked it up yesterday and there were only 5 stories like this) So now for the chaos that is introducing the current OC list...

Name: Sentogami  
>Age: Unknown (he's a friggin Okami Brush God!)<br>Race: Brush God (Dragon)  
>Final Smash: Raging Warlords<br>Final Smash Description: Sentogami flies into the fourth wall and fires off Cherry Bombs.  
>Attacks: Power Slash (B), Kaze (Side B), Green Sprout (Up B), and Lightning Bolt (Down B)<br>Personality: Sentogami (Brush God of War, Sento means Combatant) is a warrior, but has a lot of compassion for others with the same ideals. Sentogami is not a vary friendly person, but he isn't as bad once you get to know him.  
>Apperince: Image Yomigami without part of his body being in a scroll, he doesn't carry orbs, but 4 katanas. When he transforms into a human, he looks like Waka only white hair, white shirt, white pants, no hat, no sandals, and carries 2of his katanas out, but 2 in their sheath. Also keeps the crimson markings when he transforms.<br>History: First son of Yomigami, he was sent to Nippon to stop the wars between mortals and demons, but when he saw the disgrace that the gods received from both sides, he rallied both sides to crush his enemies, using the skills he received from Bakugami, Genkigami, Kazegami, and Tachigami, he nearly ended Nippon, only Amaterasu stopped him and he was sealed in the Moon Cave, then Tabuu appeared and offered him power, until of course he fought Master Hand and found Tabuu's way to be false. He later joined the Smashers and that is all up to the start of this story.

Sentogami: I will do the disclaimer.

Phil: Shoot.

Sentogami: Phil owns nothing, the OCs belong to their respective owner, the only thing Phil owns in this story is me, a few stages, a small amount of the story, and this randomly placed cake that ISN'T laced with deadly neurotoxin.

OCs Now: 1  
>OCs that will be accepted: 24<p>

OC Owners

Phil: Sentogami

**Chapter 1: Why, oh why?**

A green man with an L on his green hat stormed out of his room, another day of dealing with his brother's shenanigans. Not just him though, oh no, this time almost everyone in the mansion was in on this one, Link, Fox, Captain Falcon, even Olimar was in on it. He was furious, so angry that his comrades, his friends would do that to him. Meanwhile, in another part of the mansion, a young girl walked calmly down the hall, she was the Princess of Destiny herself, Princess Zelda. She'd just finished meeting Master Hand's "Secret Weapon" in the war, a boy who looked like he was all white, save the crimson markings on his cloths and body. He was called Sentogami. He fallowed her as orders were. "Sentogami, mind if I just call you Sento?" she asked, looking back on the young lad. "Yes, ma'me, I actually I mind." he said, the words stung without meaning to be mean. "Okay, just asking." She laughed at her own cruel sarcasm. She soon passed by a green man who dropped his hat. "Luigi, you dropped your hat!" Zelda yelled back to him as he turned around, seeing her pick up his hat and walked over to him. "Thank you-a. Who is-a your new-a bodyguard?" Luigi asked. "I am Sentogami. Brush God of War and battle." he stated, bowing, showing all four katana sheaths. "I',-a Luigi. I'm-a sorry, princess, but I-a need to be alone for some time-a." he said, taking his hat and plopping it on his head and walked off. "Sento, what's wrong with Luigi, he normally isn't that bad." Zelda asked, fallowing the green plumber until he was in the brawl simulator. "Ma'me, I thought we agreed that I was to be called Sento_gami _? Either way, he seemed vary angry about something. Maybe you should ask anyone who is connected to him." Sentogami suggested while Zelda watched Luigi beat the stuffing out of the alloys, and then crush thousands of clones, until one of Zelda's clones appeared, he froze. "Come on, Luigi..." Zelda pleaded, but to no avail, the clone fired off Din's Fire and Luigi went flying. Zelda sighed as Luigi walked out, seeming angrier then when he went in. Zelda acted like she didn't see anything and walked toward the lounge. When she entered, Link, Falcon, Mario, and Olimar were laughing. "Did you see the look on his face?" Olimar laughed, holding his knees. "We all did! It was priceless!" Link agreed, using the Master Sword to steady himself. "I got it on-a video!" Mario laughed, sitting in the green leather rocking chair. "Captain Falcon says we should post it on Smash Tube!" Captain Falcon laughed. "What happened?" Zelda asked, Sentogami having 2 of his katanas ready to slice. "We-a played a trick on-a Luigi! He-a falls for it every time-a!" Zelda looked in disbelief at them, slapping all of hem across the face, minus Olimar as he had a helmet on, but he got slapped anyway. "Sentogami, punish them." Zelda ordered as the boy's crimson markings glowed a dark, blood red. "Yes, ma'me." he roared as he became a Asian style dragon. "That's-a little freaky!" Mario screamed and hid behind Falcon. "Captain Falcon challenges you to a brawl!" Sentogami nodded and the 2 went to the teleported room. "Captain Falcon wants Sentogami to pick a stage." Captain Falcon said, snickering. "Vary well. We shall battle at the Land of Gnomes!" Sentogami roared before teleporting to a village that looked normal.

(Insert Rising Sun from Okami in here)

Falcon looked around, confused. "Captain Falcon is confused." he stated. Sentogami now held all four of his katanas and they glowed blue. "I am Sentogami, god of war and destroyer of all that us evil. Protector of her lady Zelda. You dare make my master angry? Then face the wrath of all of Nippon!" Sentogami roared, flying at high speeds at the F-Zero pilot. "Power Slash!" Sentogami roared as his swords turned white and he cut at Falcon, hitting him all four times. "Falcon PAWNCH!" Falcon roared, missing the dragon by a long shot. "Kaze!" Sentogami yelled as the wind pushed him back, slamming into a house. Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared. "MINE!" They both yelled, but alas, Sentogami cut the ball to shreds. "Feel the fear!" Sentogami hissed and flew upward. Falcon looked around, only to see a pink bomb get thrown at him. "What the heck?" He questioned, until the paper bomb detonated and 2 smaller bombs appeared, blasted, and then 4 paper bombs exploded, sending the pilot into the front of the stage and he exploded in a red flash of light.

(Insert Pikmin Theme)

Olimar appeared next, on the stage was what appeared to be Wario's Bar, but a bit more room to work and less chairs. "Welcome to the Bar." Wario shouted. "Dude, what the heck?" Olimar asked, seeing the pale boy. "So, you beat Falcon? I can't say I'm unimpressed." Olimar laughed silently to himself. Sentogami on the other hand, was back in his human form. He looked at Olimar and laughed, sending vines out, grabbed the small alien and then threw him off stage.

(Insert New Super Mario Bros. Intro Theme)

Mario looked at the boy. He beat 2 of his friends, sure, they'd been a bit cruel about it, but this was over kill, 4 strait fights on Zelda's order? Either she was a fruit or this guy was gullible. "So-a. You really want-a to go through with-a this?" the Italian plumber asked. Sentogami only nodded, the plumber laughed and ran up, and throwing a flurry of punched, all blacked expertly by Sentogami. He transformed into his dragon form and grabbed Mario. "You shall resent the day you made the lady Zelda's friend angered for an unknown reason!" Sentogami's rage flew out of control and threw Mario into one of the bricks on the Mushroomy Kingdom stage. The plumber exploded in another red flash.

(Insert Minda's Lament)

Link saw the white clad boy and twirled his sword. "So, Master Hand has you guarding her?" Link asked, earning a nod from Sentogami. "Well, Sento, prepare to lose to me!" Link yelled, charging at him on the Bridge of Eldin, Sentogami yelled and charged at him "MY NAME IS _SENTOGAMI _!" he parried his oponent quite well. Link's Master sword bouncing off Sentogami's katanas, Divine Wrath and Divine Retribution respectively. Link scored a hit, but only to be tripped by a quick sweeping kick from the white clad warrior. As the timer began to wind down, Sentogami threw a pink paper bomb, which exploded on impact with him, sending him into a blast of red light.

(End music)

Sentogami walked away from the mass of slightly unconscious bodies with Zelda in front of him. "Thank you, Sentogami." She said, as they made it to the race track where Luigi went when he was normally depressed. "Hey.." Zelda said quietly. "Hello-a Princess..." Luigi began to get up, but Zelda looked him in the eyes and something must have snapped in that poor Italian plumber. "Zelda, how-a do you deal with it-a?" He asked, sitting in small seat near the racetrack. "I know that a hero will save me." She said, looking to the sky, a tear rolling down her cheek "But lately, I don't know if that's true anymore." Zelda finished, going into full fledged sobbing. Luigi patted her back, seeing she was hurting more then he was, so her needs came before his. "Ma'me, you know that your friends will always save you." Sentogami stated, the two looking at the divine being with their heads at an angle. "Lady Zelda..." Sentogami began before Zelda said "Just call me Zelda." Sentogami nodded. "Zelda, Miss Aaron, Princess Toadstool, Mister Luigi and I are all the saving you need. A hero is not one who does things for his people in the name of glory as Link does, but a hero is a person who will fight and die for a cause they believe in." Sentogami stated, seeing the two nods. He laughed a bit. Zelda looked at her protector. "What's so funny, Sentogami?" she asked, Luigi looked at Sentogami like he was some form of demon. "You both have been betrayed by one of the people who are closest to you, and you find solace in each other. Irony at its finest, milady."

**END OF CHAPTER!**

A/N: Well, here begins what will be one bit of odd cupules in Brawl. Enjoy!


	2. A New Enamy Has Arived!

A/N: Okay, we have some new Smashers to add. Meet Smoker, Hunter, Witch, Tank, and Riskichu! Enough goofing around, let's go!

**Chapter 2: A New Enamy Has Arived!**

Samus and Meta Knight looked at the new ship docking on the eastern side of the mansion. "So then..." Meta Knight began, a light spanish accent audible "Why I am the other one welcomeing these new warriros?" Samus smiled under her armor. "Simple, your the only reasonable male fighter here. Don't get me wrong, Ness and Lucus are sweet, but these guys, from all the files I found on them, are not their type." Meta Knight looked up and nodded. The door opened and out strode a normal looking human with a cigarette, a human with a hoodie, a plae, skankily clad girl with red eyes and claws, and a walking hunk of muscle. "Master Hand recruited these guys?" Meta Knight asked, slightly shocked. The smoker walked up to them and extended his hand. "The name's Smoker, who are yoiu two?" Smoker asked. "Samus Aaron, the speechless puff ball is Meta Knight." Samus staed, shacking Smoker's hand. Meta Knight shook it next. "The hoodied guy is Hunter, he's a bit anti-social and has a thing for Witch." Smoker whispered to the two, pointing at the clawed girl when he said "Witch". "Who is the muscle?" Samus asked, seeing Witch and Hunter join them all. "That's Tank. Don't mind him though, he's quite friendly... In his own, slightly santanic way." Hunter stated, pointing at the hairless DK inpersonator hug an oil drum, pancakeing it. "Well... We should have Master Hand check you in." Meta Knight said, seeing a few tears trikle down Witch's face. "Excuse me, miss, what's wrong?" Meta Knight asked her, only to get jumped on and his face mask clawed at. "WHAT THE SUBSPACE!" Meta Knight yelled as the girl scratched away at the metal mask. "Witch, get off him." Smoker said, calmly. "But..." she said febally "Now." Smoker demanded. Witch hung her head low and walked off the puff ball. "Sorry bout her." Hunter said, pulling Meta Knight up. "It is alright. She reminds me of Peach..." Meta Knight laughed at the thought, Peach has jumped on him when she saw he;d been brought back for the next tournament. "Who?" Hunter, Tank, Smoker, and Witch asked. "One of the two princesses in the mansion, both oif which are my roommates..." Samus explained. Tank walked up to Meta Knight and tried to hug him, missing as Meta Knight sat on Samus' shoulder. After an uneventful walk, the arived at Master Hand's office, seeing a white clad boy and Zelda walk out the other door. "Hello, Master Hand!" Samus and Meta Knight said, makeing the hand look at them. "Samus, Meta Knight, you brought them. Good work. You two have the rest of the day off." Master Hand stated, they walked out to see Zelda watching a brawl between the boy and Olimar. Meta Knight when toward the docks to sleep on his ship, the Halbred. Samus went to her room to converse with Peach and Sheik. "Hey! Guess what!" Peach squeeled when she walked in. "What is it?" Samus asked. "We have new friends! I just got news from Master Hand that we have new naibors! They have some really odd names though, Smoker, Hunter, Witch, and Tank. Those names sound familer?" Peach asked. Samus was glad she had her armor on, she was smileing like a lunitic in there. "Nope." Samus said, sarcasum dripping from her tone. "Okay." Peach said, going back to looking at the magizene on her bed. Sheik poofed in front of Samus. "So, we have newcomers." She stated. "We do." Samus stated, seeing Sheik's mind go to work. She may be Zelda's other half, but Crazy Hand had split them because... well, he's crazy. "Sheik, don't. Remember what happened to Riskachu?" Samus glared her friend down, remembering when the alternate Pikachu had arived.

_1 year earlier_

_Samus and Sheik laughed as they saw a Pikachu with a top hat walk though the area. "Good day, ladies. I am Riskachu Esterfeild Chincihlla." the little yelow mouse stated. "Samus, this is Sheik." Samus stated. Riskachu nodded and began to walk off until Samus noticed that Sheik had disappered. Samus found her in front of Riskichu's room. She had placed a land mine infront of his room. "Shhhhhhhh!" Sheik told her and ran off. Samus decided since Sheik would have riged it to self destruct if anyone messed with it, she walked away, then she heard an explosion and sighed._

Samus uses a tesala beam to hold her ninja friend from makeing Master Hand rebuild 1/4 the mansion. Soon, Zelda returned and the daily word was spread amongst the group. "So, Zelda, Master Hand has a body guard for you?" Peach asked. "Sentogami, yeah." Zelda stated, she was elsewhere so to speak. "We have new contestants! We should prank them!" Sheik stated, getting an look of confusion on all the faces exept Samus', which was covered byt her helmet. "Who are they?" Zelda asked. "Some people that Valve sent us to keep animocity down. They have some weird names, Smoker, Hunter, Witch, and Tank." Sheik explained. Samus took her helmet off and looked Sheik in the eye. "No, these guys are good, I've read their files." Samus began, everyone's gaze on her as she explained a thing called the Green Flu "and due to genetic mutations, these new fighters were formed. There are four more called Boomer, Spitter, Charger and Jockey." Samus finished. The blood was far from Sheik, Peach and Zelda's face respectively. Samus nodded and walked out, seeing Hunter looking for a brawl. "Samus, you want to brawl?" He asked, seeing Witch laughing in the backround. "Sure, loser pays at Wario's bar." Samus stated, putting her helmet back on. As the two went to the sim, Witch already had the map picked out, a place called Mercy Hospital Roof Top. "Loser pays." Hunter nodded as he steped onto the telaporter. Samus felt like she had a good idea of what was going to happen, so she steped up.

(Cue Bride Witch Theme from Left 4 Dead 2)

Samus looked at the destroied roof top. Mindless flu victims staggered around. Samus charged her lazzor until she saw something scurry away behind a crate. She fired and the crate exploded, reveiling Hunter, who jumped up and takled her, clawing at her armor. "Get off me!" Samus yelled, punching him in the face. Out side the simulater, Smoker and Witch watched. "He's treating her like he does you, ho." Smoker laughed, getting punched in the face by Witch, they returned to watching Samus try and block Hunter's claws. He got many hits until a Smash Ball appered. "Mine! IT'S SHINEY AND MINE YOU HO!" Hunter screeched and exploded the ball with it's energy around him. He jumped ont the roof top and suddenly, mindless zombies came out of no where and began to maul Samus. She fought valiently to get them off her, but it wasn't working. When Hunter came back down, he used a slash and sent her explodeing into a blue light.

(End music)

Samus walked out of the sim, seeing Witch and Smoker laughing. "Sorry, but didn't you know Hunters are some of the most agile special infected?" Smoker asked between whezes. "Now I know, Hunter, you want those drinks?" Samsu asked, the hoodie clad warrior fallowed like a dog, Witch yelling at him all the while. Smoker put in another cigarette and smirked. "Samus! What can I do for you today?" Wario asked, cleaning out a mug. "4 drinks, now Tubba Blubba!" Samus remarked, seeing her being angered, Wario ran as fast as he could to get the drinks. 4 rounds later. "So" Samus began with a slur "You guys remeber Meta Knight? Yeah, I like him!" Smaus stated, seeing Witch laugh, she stumbled into Hunter, who was, like everyone else, was drunk off his rocker.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Riskachu: Wait! You didn't do the OC disclaimer!

Phil: Damn it! OCs belong to:

Rickachu/Dr. Chinchilla - Risk95

Sentogami/Sento - Phil


	3. Dunluce Castle Fell to No Man

A/N: Okay, Firstly, Shadow Phil, Gnome, and myself apper! On a much lighter note, finally some new OCs! Everyone say hello to Dark, Rio, and Chris.

Dark: Hello!

Rio: Hi!

Chris: Yo.

Sentogami: Amaterasu help us all...

Riskachu: Hello, new people!

Phil: Dark, your on disclaimer duty today.

Dark: Fine, Phil, Shadow Phil, and Gnome own nothing but the story, a copy of SSBB, a Nintendo Wii, and Sentogami. "Dunluce Castle Fell To No One" belongs to The Irish Rovers.

OC OWNER PEOPLE THINGS!

WhiteFangWolf: Dark & Rio

Ninja Mongoose: Chris

Risk95: Riskachu/Evil Docter Chinchilla.

Phil: Sentogami

Rio: Phil, why is there 2 Pikachus? .

Phil: Riskachu takes Pikachu's place, so I don't really count him as an OC... But on the other hand he is... I'm gonna ask Risk about it later.

**Chapter 3: Dunluce Castle Fell To No One**

Pit and Ike stood at Dock 667. "So Master Hand has more angels ariveing today..." Ike muttered. "It could be worse. I heard due to alot of political turbulince in Hyrule, Zelda's got a body guard." Pit laughed. "Wait, she has the Triforce of Wisedom, can use advanced magic that puts Merlin to shame, and is in one of the largest, if not the largest, fighting tournament this side of the known universe. WEhy the hell does she need a body guard?" Ike asked, being extremely confused. "Well, acording to the reports I've gotten, these guys went to a group called "The Brotherhood" and they are professinal Assains. I don't know much about them, but that is instently bad." Pit explained, not noticeing the drop ship begin to land. "Hey! The drop ship!" Ike exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing his sword, Pit looked over ans saw the hatch open revieing two old... aquantices. "Pit?" a angel girl with black hair and black wings exclaimed. "Dark?" Pit explaimed, seeing the angel warrior walk out with her bags in tow, a angel girl with long magenta hair walked out, saying nothing. "Okay, let's see, I've had to sit with a psychopath, insane person, and a garden gnome. Lovely." a boy with black hair, blue eyes, and black wings muttered to himself. "I heard that!" yelled a boy with black hair, silver eyes, a pink dress shirt, black dress coat and pants, black dress shoes, and a black bow tie yelled. "I own this mansion! I sure as hell can boot your ass back to where ever the hell in the known universe your from!" a dark aurad, yellow eyed version of the other man yelled. "CRANBERRY JUICE!" the floating garden gnome yelled. Everyone had a face of pure confusion. Walking away, the odd trio left towrds Master Hand's office. "Pit, who the hell was that?" Dark asked. "Th-that's the Big Three, they've run every fighting tournament since Melee!" Ike explained. "So, what's the big deal?" the magenta haired girl asked, earning a look of dumbfoundment from Pit and Ike. "They're the guys who choose who stays for the next tournament! If Crazy Hand goes, well, crazy, Smash Bros. could be over with forever!" Pit explained. Dark shruged, looking at the other girl. "This is my sister, Rio." Dark explained. "Hello." Pit and Ike stated. The boy on the other hand, had his hands on two katanas, one was black bladed with a gold hilt, the other was white with a diamond hilt. "Who are you?" asked Pit. "I'm Chris." Chris stated, sheathing his swords. As Pit walked, he caught up with Dark, she told him about alot of odd things going on. "So our goddess sent you here as a way to try and keep assains away from Sky World?" Pit asked. "Pretty much." Dark sighed. Ike on the other hand, un beknown to him, was being staired at by Rio. Chris chuckled a bit at the idea that an angel liked a a mercenary. "Who cares, it's not like this story already has enough odd pairings." he muttered to himself. A small crack appered in the fourth wall. Soon, they were at Master Hand's office. "Sir, I beg you! SSB4 must be made!" Master Hand pleaded from behinde the door. "Unless you two don't fail me again. I'm going to go recruit more fighters for this operation. Gnome will stay here to make sure you all behave." an all to familer voice stated. "Master, do you feel that as a wise idea?" another familer voice asked. "Yes, I trust Gnome like I would you, Shadow." the first voice stated. "Wait, I thought Shadow was an assist trophy?" Dark asked, hearing the conversation. "Who knows." Pit stated, putting his ear to the door. "Sir, I won't fail you, as long as Master Hand has a large surplus of... CRANBERRY JUICE!" another familer voice screamed at the name of the delicious drink. "I think that's the Big Three!" Ike nearly yelled, silenced by Rio, who covered his mouth with her hand. The norma; human walked out, but now he had a breif case. "Hello. I'm Phillip." the man stated, his dark aurad comrade walked out with him, pushing past Chris. "Watch it, pal!" He hissed at the dark auraed man. "You wish to brawl it out?" he asked, shifting himself into an almost exact replica of Chris. "What the hell?" Chris asked, shocked. "To the simulater!" Phillip yelled.

AT THE SIMULATER!

"I'll chose the stage." the imposter stated, picking a place called "Inaba Shopping District". "I'm game." Chris stated, whipping out his katanas bushido style.

(Cue "I'll Face Myself -battle-" from Persona 4)

Cris flew around with his black wings, looking for his imposter. "There you are." his voice said, but Chris said nothing, so he looked at the odd being that had taken his form. "You!" Chris yelled, running at the beast with all his might, but missed every slash, every cut, every stab at it. "All I've ever done is get betrayed, but I like the atention I get from this! Who cares if some people die, I win, so what does it matter?" it said, makeing Chris grind his teath. "Take that back! That's nothing like me!" Chris stated. "Pah! Serch your feelings, you know it to be true, I am you, and you are I." it said, Chris shook his head. "No! It's not true!" Chris yelled, not noticeing the monster laugh manically. "Yes! Say it again!" It's laugh causeing Chris to shiver for no reason. "No, I don't know you!" Chris yelled. "That's right, say it once more!" it roared. "Your not me! Your nothing like me!" Chris nearly screamed. "That's right, I'm not you, I'm me now." it chuckled manicly before it exploded and dark energy surged into it. It became a humungus, multi colored frog with a torso on it's back. (A/N: look up Persona 4 Boss: Shadow Yousake for a better idea) "I am a Shadow... The true self. You think that you can survive me?" Shadow Chris roared. "Y-y-y-yes!" Chris stamered, launching attacks at the Shadow. Both attacked, Shadow Chris fireing off an attack known as "Wind of Obsidian" as the two did battle, Chris felt a power growl and saw a smash ball, destroying it before Shadow Chris saw it. "Let's end this!" Chris yelled, his black wings becomeing four white wings, and his two swords became one. "You shall die!" Chris roared, cleaveing the Shadow in two.

(End music)

Chris seemed pissed, Dark and Rio on the other hand... They were in awe. "What the hell was that?" Rio asked, grabing the dark aurad beast. "I am a Shadow." it explained. "I'll fight it next!" Dark seguested. "Vary well." the Shadow stated, picking a stage called "Pharoh's Tomb". "Let's go!" they both yelled.

(Cue "I'll Face Myself" from Persona 4)

Dark flew around, seeing almost nothing bat a coffin and a room. "Where is he?" she asked herself. Suddenly, an arrow zoomed past her face. "What?" Dark yelled, seeing a dark aurad version of her. "Look at me! My eyes turn red every full moon!" the dark clone yailed. "No!" Dark said to herself. "I have a really long cut!" it yailed again, seeing it's normal counter part. "No! That's a lie!" Dark yelled, not realizeing that she was makeing her enemy stronger. "I can turn into a wolf!" the other Dark said, a creepy smile crossing it's face. "No! That's not true!" Dark screamed, not realizeing she was letting herself go into this tantrum state.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Will Dark face her Shadow and survive? Is Rio next? Why did Phil rip off Persona 4 so f*cking badly and no Persona 4 characters apper yet? Why the f*ck did this take so long? (Answer Key: I don't know. More then likely. Cause he can. Writer's block is evil!)**

**Phil: Anyway, I'm not really feeling to well lately, so updates will be slower then normal. But to counter that, you can listen to the songs in what will soon be know in this story as "The Contest". Basically, by PM, send me, at most, 2 characters and 1 song. I'll be doing Toon Link's right now. Hit it midgit!**

**Toon Link: Prick... **

** Dunluce Castle Fell to No Man, Sung by Toon Link in an Itish accent!**

**Once upon a time in Ireland**

**Stood a castle, proud and free**

**On the story cost of Antrum, high above the Ivory Sea**

**Lords and Ladies gathered nightly**

**in the great hall of the king**

**Bread and mead, and whine did flow**

**Bards would play and poets sing**

**McDonell was a cheften bowl**

**who dwelt in Dunluce with his clan**

**Safe from ships upon the ocean **

**and from raiders on the land**

**There he ruled for many years**

**Dor All star voice's wild domain**

**Many tried to conquer him**

**And many men had died in vain**

**Dunluce Castle fell to no man**

**Sword or Pike or Cannon Ball**

**Roveing Clans or Spanish Formen**

**Dunluce stood agenst them all**

**When a fleet of Spanish raiders**

**Sailed Across the Rageng Maine**

**Sure a victory was at hand**

**and Glory for the King of Spain**

**McDonell met him with full full scorn**

**and luodly did the cannons roar**

**The pride of Spain was turned away**

** and banished from the Ivory Shore**

**Dunluce Castle fell to no man**

**Sword or Pike or Cannon Ball**

**Roveing Clans or Spanish Formen**

**Dunluce Stood agenst them all**

**-Music in which Toon Link uses the Wind Waker-**

**Then on night**

**A storm came in**

**And loudly did the north winds blow**

**Walls of snow came crumbleing down**

**and fell into the sea below**

**Fate was cruel as many souls**

**were lost agenst it's rageing might**

**Nature did what no man could**

** On a dark, and a stormy night**

****

**Dunluce Castle fell to no man**

**Sword or Pike or Cannon Ball**

**Roveing Clans or Spanish Formen**

**Dunluce Stood agenst them all**

**Dunluce Castle fell to no man**

**Sword or Pike or Cannon Ball**

**Roveing Clans or Spanish Formen**

**Dunluce Stood agenst them all**

Phil: Thank you Toon Link. Next time will be Luigi & Zelda singing Wipeing All Out!

Gnome: Please subscribe! It's free and EASY! Just hit the Reveiw button! And remember, every time Phil get's a good review, one less character gets tourchered mercilessly!

Phil: Indeed!

Shadow Phil: For those asking, the shapeshifting thing will be explained later in the story as early as next chapter.


	4. SEES and The Investigation Team

A/N: Hello once again, this is Chapter 4 of the story whatever I friggin titled it.

?: Phil, get on with it.

?: Calm down.

Yukari: Shut up, Minato!

Minato: Calm down!

Phil: SILENCE!

Souji:...

All OCs: WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE OCS GET TO GO OOC! NOT EXTRA CHARACTERS!

Phil: OCs belong to their owners. You know who you are. (WhiteFangWolf, Ninja Mongoose, Risk95, TheFearlessAngel, and Phil The Persona Guy)

?: Partner, where are we?

Souji: Disclaimer room, Yousake

Yosake: Got it.

Gnome: Why to long disclaimer. So I'm just going to read off the new characters and their respective games.

From Persona 3: Minato Arisato (male protaginest), Minako Arisato (female protaginst), Yukari Tekeba, Junpai Iroi, Misuru Kirijo, Akihito Sanada, Fuuka Yamagishi, Aigis (robot), Ken Amada, and Koromaru (dog)

From Persona 4: Souji Seta, Yousake Hanamura, Chie Satonoka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie, Naoto Shirogane

Assassin's Creed: Ezio and Altier

Okami: Oki, Amaterasu & Issun, and Susano

OC: Alexandra Valor

**Chapter 4: SEES and the Investigation Team**

Tank and Link stood at Dock 285, waiting for the next Drop ship. "Wow. Two loads of recuits in one day!" Link laughed. "I do say, this is quite a cunumdrum." Tank stated, makeing Link look at him funny. "Dude, your saposed to be dumber then Peach." Link began, turning to Tank. "How the heck are you talking like this?" he asked, twirling his sword. "My good friend, I'm Brittish." Tank stated. "My actual name is Oswald." Oswald explained. "Interesting..." Link murmered. The Drop Ship landed and there was a crowd. "Alright! Persona 3 cast go with Tank, Persona 4 cast, oer here." Link yelled. A blunette boy and brunette girl walked over to tank in unisin, as did a brown haired bow with a cap, a burnette girl with a pink shit and short black skirt, a red head with a white shirt and black knee lenth skirt, a silver haired boy with a white shirt, red vest, and black pants, another blunette who had a blue shirt and skirt, aa andriod wiuth blonde hair, a small boy, and a white dog. "I assume that this is the Persona 3 cast of the twins Arisato, Minato and Minako, Yukari Tekeba, Junpai Iroi, Misuru Krijo, Akihito Sanada, Fuuka Yamagishi, Aigis, Ken Amada, and Koromaru?" Oswald asked. They all nodded as their name was called.

Link watched as a silver haired boy, brown haired boy, brown haired girl with a green sports coat, black haired girl with a red sweater and black skirt, a tall blonde boy with a skull on his tank top, a red haired girl with two pig tails, a blonde boy in a white suit with a red rose in it, and a blue haired boy with a news cap. "Persona 4 cast, raise your hand when I call your name. Souji Seta?" Link called, the silver haired boy raised his hand. "Yousake Hanamura?" Link called, the second boy raised his hand. "Chie Satanoka?" he asked as the green sports coat clad girl raised her hand. "Yukiko Amagi?" the black haired girl raised her hand. "Kanji Tatsumi?" Link asked, getting the tall boy to raise his hand. "Teddie?" the other blonde raised hi hand. "Naoto Shitogane?" the blue haired guy raised his hand. "Rise Kujikawa?" Link asked as the young looking red haed raised her hand. "Welcome sirs and mames." Link began, bowing. "But firstly, Okami Characters over here, Assasin's Creed and OCs over to Tank!" Link yelled. The white clad, hooded man and green clad hooded man walked over to Tank, as did a goth looking girl. A white wolf, a man with a wolf mask, and a man in pink with a wooden sword wlked up. "Okmai Amaterasu and Issun?" Link asked the wolf. "That's us!" a bounceing green bug yelled. _"I art thou."_ Amaterasu said, bowing her haid. "Oki?" Link asked as the wolf masked man nodded and drew his sword. "Susano?" Link asked as the pink clad man lifted his sword and yelled "I am the greatest warrior ever!" "Welcome. I'll show you to Master Hand's office." Link saod, motioning them to fallow him.

"Alright, Altier and Ezio?" Oswald asked, seeing the hooded men nod. "Alexandra Valor?" he asked, seeing the goth girl give the thumbs up "Hey, how's it going?" A;exandra asked. "Quiote well, now, everyone, please fallow me so that we may get you checked in." Oswald stated, fallowing Link's group.

**Back at the Simulater**

Dark now stood in front of a banana hat dominmatrix. "Crap baskets." Dark muttered. "I am a Shadow. The true self." Shadow Dark stated. "Your not makeing it out this, you pitiful prick." the Shadow laughed, sending strans of it's black hair (whioch mind you is toped with knife blades) at Dark, she dodged and fired off a barage of attacks with her sword. "Pitiful!" she yelled as another attack of knife hair came at her. Dark dodged, but she didn't notice a Smart Bomb that Shadow Dark had grabed. "Catch, bitch!" the Shadow yelled, the bomb nearly KOing Dark, she stood tall ot wantiong to show weakness. "I'm going to kill you." Dark murmered, fireing an arrow at the girls holding her Shadow up. "Gah!" the Shadow screamed before reverting back to a dark auraed copy of Dark. "I get it now, I am you, and you are me." Dark huffed. Seeing it nod, they both appered in the Mansion. "Wow..." was all she could mutter before colapse. "Dark!" Rio and Pit yelled, catching her. "Get her to the infermery." Phillip ordered. "Yes sir!" Pit and Ike stated, standing strait and saluted just before he disappered in a puff of smoke.

**In an unknown area of the Space/Time continum**

Phil looked around the Osias. "Who are you?" asked a voice. 'Hello, Pharoh. I am Phil. I have a propisiton for you." he siad, holdingout his breif case. "What is it?" asked the Egyptian. "All you need to do is take part in SSB4 and I will grant you power like you never knew." he stated, smileing evily. "What kind of power?" he asked. "The power to banish you oppents to the depths of nothingness." Phillip stated. "Deal. Call me Yami." Yami stated, standing forward. "Exalent." Phillip laughed evily, disappering in a puff f smoke.

**Back at the Mansion, with Minato, Ken, Junpai, and Akihito**

Akihito put his stuff down. "Well, this should be fun!" Ken smiled optimisticly. "Yeah, hey, Minato, how's Yuka-tan handleing this?" Junpai asked. "I don't know. What do I look like, her main love interst in our game?" Minato asked, sarcasum dripping from his voice. "He has a point, Minato, Yukari''s never been good with change, you should have seen her when we told her she could acess a Persona. She seemed on the verge of inanity." Akihito explained. "Really?" Ken asked. "Yes. She is very fragile in that sence." Akihito explained again. "I never thought she was..." Junpai thought aloud.

**With Yukari, Misuru, Fuuka, Aigis, and Koromaru**

Yukari set her things down and grabed her pistol. "Calm down, Yukari. Everything is fine." Misuru put bluntly. "Sorry..." Yukari sighed. "Guys, why are you so tense, it's not like everything ewill go to hell in a hand basket?" Fuuka asked. Aigis had already gone to explore the mansion. "I've never been good with change." Yukari put flatly. "Okay." Fuuka stated.

**With Naoto, Rise, Chie, and Yukiko**

The girls put their things down. Rise jumped up in exitement. "I can't wait to see all the fights!" she squelled. Chie cracked her knuckles and threw a roudhouse kick in the air. "We should watch some fights first, Rise-chan." Yukiko cautioned. "Fine... Naoto, what about you?" Rise asked. "I will watch some matches then fight one of the combatents." Naoto said flatly, looking out at the gardens. "Suit yourselfs! I'm going to wipe the floor with them all!" Chie stated, holding her fisat in the air.

**With Oki, Susano, Altier and Ezio**

The 4 swordsmen looked daggers at each other, not a word spoken. Alteir walked to his bed and began to st up his weapons, hidden knifes, Ezio did the same. Susano walked out to try and find so sake, as for Oki, who went to the simulator to see how bad the Alloys were. "So we both know the plan, gain the trust of the target and exterminate?" Altier asked. "Yes, and then we leave." Ezio nodded.

**With Alexandra and Minako**

Minako, in her upbeat and happy-go-lucky nature, looked as her gothic room mate sorted her weapons. "So, where are you from?" Minako asked. "I honestly don't know." Alexandra answered. "So... Do you use Personas?" Minako asked, seeing her room mate giv a bit of a twisted look. "Wait, I thought that one person got one Persona, then it evolved." Alexandra asked. "I have an ability called "Wild Card", I can use multipul Persone." Minako explained, pulling out her blank Terrot card. "Interesting." Alexandra murmered, turning to see her room mate. Minako looked at a photo she packed of when the two had been at School. "Your school?" Alexandra asked. "Yep. My brother, Minato, myself, and the rest of SEES." the short haired brunette explained. "You want to brawl later?" Alexandra asked. "Sure, I'll get the rest of SEES to watch if you want." Minako offered. As the two girls walked down from 586C to the Simulater Room, they saw Toon Link walk out of a dark room. "What was that about?" Alexandra asked. "The Contest." Toon Link explained, a hint of a Irish acsent still in his voice. "Interesting..." The two girls said simotaniously. When they arived, Luigi and Zelda were blasting Alloys, the two girls sat and waited for their turn. When the two got out, they laughed as Link and Marth's record of 3 minutes 50 seconds was toppled by Luigi and Zelda's new record of 1 minute 30 seconds. "Hello-a!" Luigi called to the two new characters. "Hello." Minako said cheerfully. "You must be Minako." Zelda said, shakeing Minako's hand. "I'm Princess Zelda, this is Luigi... HEy, where is Sentogami?" Zelda asked, not seeing her albio body guard. "Boo." a voice said, makeing all four humans jump. "SENTOGAMI!" Zelda yelled at the white haied boy with red markings on his shirt. "I am sorry. The opertunity was there and I took it." he apologiesed, seeing Minako and Alexandra, he bowed. "I am Sentogami. God of combat." the Brush God said. "We were just going to brawl." Alexandra explained, seeing the Luigi and Zelda's eyes widen. "Got it!" Luigi yelled, going to the control panell and the stages appered. "Let's use..." Minako began before Alexandra interupted. "Yavin 4 Arena!" The goth girl yelled. The telaporters began to whirl, and suddenly, they disappered into the light. Minato and the rest of SEES came down to see what was happening. "Let me guess, Minako's in there." Minato asked. "That's-a right." Luigi stated.

(Cue Imperial March/ Darth Vader Theme from Star Wars Battlefront 2)

Minako held he sword up, she was for once glad she and her brother could use swords so well. She saw a shadow fly over her, she drew her sword up in a defenceive stance. Alexandra droped down behind her and attacked with her twin katanas. Minako turned and blocked, the unrelenting assault went on for what seemed like forever. "Persona!" Minako yelled, and a white robot with Minato's head on it (Orphius) threw a punch at Alexandra, who was hit in the chest, makeing her hit a wall. Minako then began to carge up an attack in her sword, Alexandra noticed this and unleashed her wings and flew at Minako, getting hit with the sword in the face. The two kept slashing until Minako spoted a Smash Ball. "Persona!" she yeled, Orphius appering again, this time pulled out his lyre and played some bad notes, breaking the ball. "It's time to end this!" Minako yelled, jumping up and Orphius fused with many more Persona to form Uriel. " FLAME OF GOD!" Minako yelled, sending a wall of flame at her oppent and sent her into the roof, explodeing in a blue light.

(end music)

Minako and Alexandra walked out of the simulater laughing. "That was fun, thanks, Alexandra!" Minako said happily. "Call me Alex, much easier for the auther to type." Alex said (A/N: THANK YOU FOR DOING THAT ANGEL!) "Okay." Minako saud before being swarmed by the entire SEES team, who introduced themselfs when Minako told them to. "I'm Alexandra Valor, but call me Alex for the author's sake." Alex said, earning a chuckle from Akihito. "We saw you fight Minako. She normally doesn't fight that well." Minato laughed, before being hit by Ken. "Not cool man." As the two girls went back to their room, it was pretty uneventful. "Hey, Minako, I think Akihito or whatever the silver haired boy's name is, likes you." Alex said once their room. "I dout, I personaly think he likes Misuru-sempai." Minako said, looking down, she seemed sad, so Alex got an idea. "Want to go grab a bite to eat? I hear Phillip hired a cheif." Alex asked, earning a smile from Minako. As the two walked into the kitchen, they saw a very fat, boil covered man. "Hey, my name's Boomer, do you like rasins?" he asked, Captian Falcon walked in and yelled "NO ONE LIKES RASIANS!" only to get puked on and then mauled by Common infected. "Anyway, the name's Boomer, what can I get you two nice ladies today?" the fat infected asked. "Burger. What about you Minako?" Alex asked. The brown haired girl scaned the menu. "I'll have some sushi." she finally said. "Commeing right up!" Boomer, well, boomed. As soon as he had said it, he turned around with a plate of sushi and a burger. "Thanks!" the two girls said and dashed to the cafiterria. When they entered, they found themselves meeting eye to eye with Kanji Tetsumi and Naoto Shirogane. "Hello." Naoto said, his normal emotonless voice seemed to scare Minako. "Sup?" Alex asked. "Nothin much. I'm Kanji, Kanji Tetsumi. This is Naoto Shirogane." Kanji said, makeing both girls look up to see who was talking. "Minako Arisato, pleasure to meet you." Minako said, dryly extending her hand. Kanji shook it without a word, Naoto on the other hand stared Alex down. "What's Mr. Shiogane's problem?" Minako asked the tall boy. "First off, Naoto is a chick, secondly, she;s always like this." Kanji explained. Alex continued to stare Naoto down. As Minako ate, she could tell this was going to be a long day. As the two girls (Naoto and Alex) continued to bore holes in each other's skull, Sentogami, Zelda, and Luigi walked in. "Hello!" Zelda yelled in joy. "Konichiwa." Naoto and Alex said in perfect sync.

**In Master Hand's office**

The giant floating hand looked scared as the Gnome slowly sipped his juice. "Phil has me watching over the place. So, what do I need to do first... Ah! Does the intercom work?" Gnome asked. "Yes." Master Hand said. "Proof?" Gnome asked. "Fine. Choose some Smashers." Master Hand ordered. "Naoto Shirgane vs. Alexadra Valor." Gnome said, an evil smile creeping on his face. "Fine." Master Hand sighed and hit a big orange button. "Would Naoto Shirgane and Alexandra Valor please report to the Simulater?" Master Hand ordered. Gnome began to laugh evily. "You were being serious about that?" an unknown voice, a creepy voice, asked. "IGOR!" Gnome yelled in joy, hugging the long nosed, balding gentleman. "Hello, I assume you wish to see Ms. Shirogane and Ms. Valor fight, is that correct Gnome?" Igor asked. "Yep!" Gnome smiled evily.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**A/N: Will Naoto lose to Alex? Is Igor's presence haveing anything to do with what insanity is afoot? Is TheFearlessAngel going to be mad at me for makeing Alex lose her first fight? (I wouldn't be surprised. Sorry, but I just had to pull what I did.) Is anyone even reading this bloody story of Doom, Death, and Cake? Since when could Gnomes fly? These and many more questions will be answered next time!**

**Phil: As promised, Luigi and Zelda are going to be singing "Wipeing All Out" from Persona 3. **

**Minako: That's my theme song!**

**Phil: Yes, Minako, we are awhere of this. **

**Akihito: Relax, besides, it's going to be a duet.**

**Minako & Phil: AKIHITO! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Akihito: Front door. **

**Gnome: CRANBERRY JUICE!**

**Akihito, Minako, and Phil: Awkword...**

**Luigi & Zelda: (Dressed as Minato and Minako respectively) Sorry we're late!**

**Minako: e.0**

**Akihito: O.e**

**Phil: e.x... Get on with the song.**

** Luigi and Zelda**

**Wipeing All Out**

**Luigi: ** **Been a little while but I'm still battling moving fast while you's just prattling no time for me no tangling hit you in the spot with no angle and**

Zelda: I'm not a princess

Luigi: A lot of anger in it

Zelda: not a cutie girlfriend oh no don't you know?

Luigi: flashy rhymes coated with spangles add some sounds in it it times wangles three dots connect to rectangles just like music sounds connect and rambles

Zelda: You can not run away

Luigi: Hell nah no man can run away

Zelda: from me I stay in your head as one big threat

Both: It's demolition Wipeing all out I won't go until it's over It's coalition Peices of wreackage come to me and let us be one

-music-

**Luigi: ** **Been a little while but I'm still battling moving fast while you's just prattling no time for me no tangling hit you in the spot with no angle and**

**Zelda: I'm not a princess**

**Luigi: A lot of anger in it**

**Zelda: not a cutie girlfriend oh no don't you know?**

**Luigi: flashy rhymes coated with spangles add some sounds in it it times wangles three dots connect to rectangles just like music sounds connect and rambles**

**Zelda: You can not run away**

**Luigi: Hell nah no man can run away**

**Zelda: from me I stay in your head as one big threat**

**Both: It's demolition Wipeing all out I won't go until it's over It's coalition Peices of wreackage come to me and let us be one**

-song ends-

Minako: That was... Really good.

Akihito: I'll be damned...

Phil: -falls over from the pure epicness of the song-

Luigi and Zelda: -highest of fives-

Vyse: That's my line!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Gnome: PLEEEEEASE subscribe! It's free and EASY! Just hit the review button! And remember, every review makes Phil want to type out these chapters faster!

Phil: On that note, Shadow Phil, Gnome, and yself are minor OCs in this story. Mionor OCs won't be added to the count. 20 more OCs. Also, since last time I didn't get any song requests... Snake will be singing Secret Agent Man, Akihito will be singing Soul Phase, and Lucus sings The Final Countdown.

Shadow: 3 FOR THE PRICE OF ONE, GRANDMA! 


	5. Naoto vs Alex

Phil: I'd like to apologize for takeing so long to get to writeing this.

Gnome: What happened?

Phil: Life, holidays, being called Brittish (Ninja Mongoose), and a huge EFF!ing case of Writer's Block.

Gnome: Yeah, anyway, no new OCs this chapter, but, we have more characters!

Phil: We have Lu Xun, Zhang Liao, and Ma Chao from Dynasty Warrior.

Gnome: Col. Burton and Jarmen Kell from the Command & Conquer Generals games.

Phil: Vyse, Drachma, Gilder, and Enrique from Skies of Arcadia

Gnome: And lastly, Star Killerand General Kota from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed.

Phil: Anyway, before I get sued up the $$ by people... **_THE FALLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN BASED PARODY! SUPER SMASH BROS. BELONGS TO NINTENDO, ALL VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, DARK AND RIO ANGELO BELONG TO WHITEFANGWOLF, CHRIS BELONGS TO NINJA MONGOOSE, RISKACHU/THE EVIL DOCTER CHINCHILLA BELONGS TO RISK95, ALEXANDRA VALOR BELONGS TO THEFEARLESSANGEL, AND SENTOGAMI BELONGS TO PHIL THE PERSONA GUY! HAVE A NICE DAY!_**  
>Gnome &amp; Shadow: x.e<p>

**Chapter 5: Shadows, Battles, and Sworn Brothers**

Naoto heard her name on the intercom, so she grabed Kanji and ran to the Simulater Room. "Hey, Naoto, good luck." Kanji said, giveing his friend a "small" hug, or as small as a 6 foot tall person could get on a a chick who was 5'2. "Thank you, Kanji." Naoto said, twirling her pistol. "While we wait, I saw Alexandra brawl that one chick earlier, should we tell Sempai that we're not the only Persona users here?" Kanji asked, he may be the muscle behind his group, but he wasn't stupid by any means. "I think Sempai already knows." Naoto said, seeing her openet walk in with her friend. "Ready?" Alex asked. "Always." Naoto said, pulling her cap down a bit. "I'll choose the stage." Gnome said in his almost satanicly cheerfulness. "Okay." Naoto and Alex said, simotaniously, making them glare at each other. "I pick... Ah, here we go, a but before your times, but it'll work for testing the simulater." Gnome chuckled satanicly. "What stage?" Alex asked. "New Pork City." Gnome smiled evily. "Very well." Naoto said, hold her pistol out at Alex. "Ready, child?" Naoto asked. "Child? Lady, your gonna learn I'm no child." Alex retorted as they got telaported.

**(Cue "Snowman" from Mother 3)**

Naoto looked around at the city. She held her pistol up, looking for her foe, who unknown to her was looking right down at her. "Damn the fact that I don't have any long range attacks.." Alex muttered as a Smart Bomb appered in front of her. "I must have friends in the control room..." Alex smile satanicly as she threw the bomb. Naoto saw the bomb and shot, hitting the bomb, but she was caught in the bast radious. "I'm surprised. Very good." Naoto chuckled, pullling out her terrot card. "Persona!" Naoto yelled as the swordsmen that appered grabbed Naoto up and lunged at the dark angel. "Interesting." Alex said, getting in a sword/gun lock. (A/N: For thoise that aren't fluent in Phil's Swordplay Vocabualry a lock is a state of both weapons makeing contact and nether side moveing.) Naoto pulled out her terror card again and yelled "Persona!" and her Persona, Yamato-Tekeru, slashed with his sword which was only blocked by Alex with the scabered of Alex's sword. A smash ball appered and Alex flew head first into it, breaking it instantly. "Let's end this! Flameing Blade!" Alex yelled as her katanas fused together and glowed white hot with flame around it. She charged Naoto and hit her with a horizontal slash.

**(End Music)**

The two young ladies walked out of the simulater. Naoto with her generally emotonless stare and Alex litteraly jumping off the walls as Gnome marked someothing on a clipbord. "Okay, that checks out... One last thing, I need to see the state of the kitchen." Gnome told the floating hand. "Of corse.!" Master Hand said extremely fast, grabbing the garden ordiment and 'running' off. "Kanji, want to go find Sempai?" she asked, the tall boy nodded and the two set off. Alex on the other hand bounced to her room told tell Minako of her victory.

**At Docking Bay 813**

Zelda and Sentogami looked at the drop ship that was about to land. "I know Master Hand was haveing more fighters, but this is insane!" Zelda complained, earning a one eyed glare from a meditatting Sentogami, who was in human form. As the ship landed, Sentogami shethed all 4 of his swords that he had gotten to float and spin. "Boy, if you EVER piolt this ship again, I'll kill you." an old man with an artifical arm yelled. "Relax, Drachma." A man in his mid 20's in a red coat laughed, patting the young boy polit with a glass eye patch. "It wasn't that bad." A blonde boy with a purple hat and yellow crystaline sword. Next out was a man in green with a bronze dragon-like helmet with a long white mane and a spear, after him was an almost arabian looking man who held a spear that had a gold dragon holding the blade to the shaft, lastly of the three was a young man with a shirt that only covered his upper torso, a red coat that went to his knees, red pants and two sabors that look a lot like the Master Sword only shorter. The next group was two men, on with a black shirt, black pants, and two saber handles, he had black hair and blue eyes. The other man though, was much older, had some odd looking form armor, and a saber on his back. "Boy, are we at the Smash Mansio yet?" asked the older of the two. "Yes, General Kota, we're at the Mansion." the young man said, earning a chuckle from Zelda. The last group out were two oppisites, one was an Ariabian man with a sniper rifle and charges of C4, while the other man was of American decent and held a light machine gun and C4 charges. "You want the best? Here I am." the white man asked. "Col., you are far from the best." the arabian laughed. "Everyone, listen up." Sentogami roared and everyone turned to the white dragon with crimson markings. "When I call your name, walk to Princess Zelda." Sentogami roared. "Lu Xun, Zhang Liao, and Ma Chao?" asked Sentogami as the men walked over to the Princess. " Col. Burton and Jarmen Kell." the dragon roared as the men with guns walked to Zeld'a side. " Vyse, Drachma, Gilder, and Enrique." the dragon asked, seeing the psudo-midevil men walk over to the princess' side. "Star Killer and General Kota?" aske the dragon as the last two went over. "Good, now we must show you to Master Hand's office." Zelda said, walking down the hallway.

**A few hours later at Zelda's room**

Samus looked at the grouop who was there, some new fighters, Rise, Yukiko, and Chie were over visting the other girls of Smash Mansion. "So Master Hand is the guy who decides who fights?" Yukiko asked. "Yeah, but he seems on edge lately..." Peach said. Samus couldn't stand it, she hated being cooped up in this room all day. But, everyone was busy, Zelda had greeting duty today, Hunter, Smoker, Witch, and Tank had the other simulater booked for the entire day, Peach was a person who Samus couldn't tolerate if her life depended on it, Sheik was probably off serching for someone to prank, Naoto was... Well, to much like her to say the least, Dark and Rio were training with Pit and Ike. _"Yeah, "Training""_ Samus said to herself in her mind. Then, an idea came into her head. "Samus, where ya going?" Peach asked. "I'm going into town." Samus said, seeing her roommate's eyes go wide with ideas. "Oh my gosh!" was all Samus needed to hear before running for her life away from that room.

**At Meta Knight's room, about the same time.**

Meta Knight sat at the foot of his bed. Normally, he'd be reading, brawling, tuneing his ship, doing curdicy patrol for the new smashers, dueling Marth, Ike, and Pit, but they were busy. Pit and Ike were training with Dark and Rio and Marth had decided that he wanted to write a review for Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones. _"Right, "Training"" _Meta Knight said to himself. He had already gone around the Mansion many times, and even Riskachu had more going on, after all, he may be Pikachu, Lucario, and Red's roomamte, but he always seemed a bit... Off. Meta Knight then walked out of his room and flkew towards town.

**Around the same time at Master hand's office.**

Master Hand shivered. "What's wrong?" Sentogami asked, now back in human form. "I had the worst feeling that someone was talking about me." Master Hand explained, only to have Zelda look at him like he was crazy. "You both have th day off." Master Hand said before turning to see the floating garden gnome and the old man talk. "So, how's Margret?" asked Gnome. "She is fine, she misses your insanity." Igor chuckled. "She a good kid, Igor, but seriously, Elizabeth had any luck on her little... Problem?" Gnome asked. "No, I haven't seen her in years." Igor sighed.

**With Zelda at the time she got told she had the day off.**

Zelda ran out of Mastr Hand's office and bumped into Luigi. "Hello-a, Princess!" Luigi said, cheeerfully, helping the lady buck up to her feet. "Hey Luigi!" Zelda smiled. "Do you-a want to-a go get dinner-a later in town?" Luigi asked. Zelda, who was taken aback at his offer, smiled a large grin and hugged the green plumber. "I'll-a take that as-a yes." Luigi said, earning a very happy smile from the Hylian princess. As the two went their seperate ways for the time between now and 6 o'clock at Papa Luie's, Zelda ran to her room to tell Peach, Samus, and Sheik, she only saw Peach, some of the new fighters, Yukiko, Chie, and Rise. "Where's Samus?" Zelda asked. "Samus went to town." Peach answered, flipping a page in her magazine. Yukiko looked up and waved at the princess. Chie and Rise were reading the same magazine Peach was. "Anyway, I gotta go get ready for some stuff at six." Zelda said, going to her room. "What do you think she means by that?" Rise asked. "6 Brawl coins says it's a date with Link." Peach said. Yukiko on the other hand went down the hall and knocked on Zelda's door. "Yes?" she heard the Hylian ask. "May I come in?" Yukiko asked. "Yes, come in." Zelda said, seeing the princess takeing out and trying diffrent dresses. "What's up?" asked Zelda. "Just seeing what's going on." Yukiko reasured her. "Well, as long as your checking up on things, I guess I could tell you whats going on." Zelda said. Yukiko looked at the princess, confused she asked "Okay, what's the news?". "I'm going to Papa Luie's with Luigi at 6 o'clock!" the two girls squeeled maddly. "Congradulations!" Yukiko said once they settled down. "Yeah, it came as a bit of a shock at first..." Zelda remoniced. "Won't Link gt mad though?" Yukiko asked, not seeing Zelda's face go from that of a happy young woman to that of a rageing young woman. "You seriously thought we didn't have our problems?" Zelda asked, a dark tone in her voice. "Well... Th-the games were pretty convinceing..." Yukiko explained. "Pah, the opnly thing Link ever cared about was killing. By Twilight Princess he was to far gone to be seen as a "person"" Zelda explained. "Wow... I could never watch Sempai decend to a level like that..." Yukiko then thought of the day they found Nantame and Yosake had sugested that they let his Shadow deal with him. "Sempai... Is that that Souji Seta kid?" Zelda asked. Yukiko nodded hesatintly. "He's a good kid, I could never see him doing that, same with Luigi, exept Luigi has a but more personality." Zelda said, finishing getting her new dress on. "Good luck!" Yukiko waved to her friend as Zelda left the room.

**At Luigi's room a few minutes after asking Zelda to Papa Luie's**

He couldn't belive it. Zelda was going with him to Papa Luie's. He figured after their first enounter she and Link would have everything dack to normal. _As-a the fates would have it-a., no things are-a not normal_ Luig thought. "Hey, Luigi!" Lucus yelled, starteling the green plumber. "Lucus! How is it-a!" Luigi asked seeing his old friend. "Great, why are you looking at your suit colection?" Lucus asked. Luigi smiled to himself and then told Lucus how he ws takeing Zelda to Papa Luie's in an hour. "Good luck, man!" Lucussaid, patting his friend of the back. Luig quickly changed to his formal wear, a black suit, green bow tie, brown shoes, his gloves, and a black top hat with a L on it. "Let's-a go!" Luigi cheered.

**In Master Hand's Office**

A fat, white fluffy cat sat on Phil's lap. "Meow." the cat said in a deep voice. "Oh no!" a cared sparrow yelled "Da bawse is... Angery!" the sparrow hid his head from the glare of the white cat. "Mr. Von Ploofytail, please, don't cancil the tournament!" Master Hand begged. The cat cast a glance at Gnome, who glanced at Shadow, who glanced at Phil, who glanced at the cat, Snowball Le Chat Von Ploofytail. "Meow." the cat said again, makeing the sparrow's head pop up. "Da bawse says" the sparrow began, going into a deep Russian accent "As long as Crazy Hand doesn't try to use me as a foot rest again!" the cat looked evilly at Master Hand and he nodded. "It will be done." Master Hand said, not realizeing that the cat had just said Smash Bros would be going on for the rest of eternity.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Will Papa Luie's be good? Why was this chapter so random? Will Phil get on a friggin upload schudle for God's sake? These and many more questions will be answered next time!**

**Phil: Well, acording to WhiteFangWolf it's three for the prince of one GRANDMA not GRANDPA so on that not I say... SCREW THE RULES! I HAZ MONEH... AND CHEEZEBURGER!**

**Snowball: Meow**

**Sparrow: Da bawse said dat you should subscribe, it's free and easy just hit da reveiw button, and rememba, for every good reveiw this nut job gets, da soona Chapta 6 comes out!**

**Gnome: 20 OCs are still needed, come on people!**

**Phil: Anyway, last time we promised 3 songs, so three songs you get!**

** -Snake, Akihito, and Lucus get thrown into the room- **

**Snake: -whips out guitar- Where did I get this?**

**Phil: -points at Snowball- (A/N: Snowball is based off my actually cat, whose name is Snowball)**

**Lucus: Just play the song.**

**Secret Agent Man Sung By Snake**

**There's a man who lives a life of danger**

**To everyone he meets, he stays a stranger**

**With every move he makes**

**Another chance he takes**

**Odds are he won't live to see tomarrow**

**Secret Agent Man**

**Secret Agent Man**

**They've given you a number**

**and taken way your name**

**Beware of pretty faces that you find**

**A pretty face can hide an evil mind**

**Oh, be careful what you say**

**Or you'll give yourself away**

**Odds are you won't live to see tomarrow**

**Secret Agent Man**

**Secret Agent Man**

**They've given you a number**

**and taken way your name**

**-music-**

**Secret Agent Man**

**Secret Agent Man**

**They've given you a number**

**and taken way your name**

**Swingin' on the Riviera one day**

**And then layin in the bomb bay ally next day**

**Ah, no you let the wrong words slip**

**While kissin persuasive lips**

**The odds are you won't live to see tomarrow**

**Secret Agent Man**

**Secret Agent Man**

**They've given you a number**

**and taken way your name**

**Secret Agent Man**

**Snake: We never speak of this to ANYONE!**

**Phil: -hides camra- Of corse! Akihito, your up!**

**Akihito: Right, let's go!**

**Soul Phase Sung By Akihito Sanada**

**I believe so strongly**  
><strong>that tomorrow never falls away<strong>  
><strong>Tsuki bikari shita<strong>

**It still awaits**  
><strong>it still carries on through its old ways<strong>  
><strong>till this moment of time<strong>

**Ano toki kawashita**  
><strong>kotoba ga nari hibiite<strong>  
><strong>Sasayakana yume<strong>

**There is no more darkness**  
><strong>no more tears in the rain<strong>  
><strong>No one hurt...<strong>

**Write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
><strong>As I'll feel so alive<strong>  
><strong>kurikaesu Soul Phrase (I'm walking on my way)<strong>

**Now write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
><strong>As I'll feel so alive<strong>  
><strong>watariyuku yami no saki he<strong>

**Write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
><strong>As I'll feel so alive<strong>  
><strong>kurikaesu Soul Phrase (I'm walking on my way)<strong>

**Now write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
><strong>As I'll feel so alive<strong>  
><strong>watariyuku yami no saki he<strong>

**Write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
><strong>As I'll feel so alive<strong>  
><strong>kurikaesu Soul Phrase (I'm walking on my way)<strong>

**Now write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
><strong>As I'll feel so alive<strong>  
><strong>watariyuku yami no saki he<strong>

**Write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
><strong>As I'll feel so alive<strong>  
><strong>kurikaesu Soul Phrase (I'm walking on my way)<strong>

**Now write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
><strong>As I'll feel so alive<strong>  
><strong>watariyuku yami no saki he<strong>

**Akihito: That didn't go to bad.**

**Phil: Yep, Lucus, your up.**

**Lucus: I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Final Countdown Sung By Lucus**

**-music-**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**-more music-**

**We're leaveing together**

**But still it's farewell**

**And maybe we'll comeback**

**To Earth who can tell?**

**I guess there is no one to blame**

**We're leaveing ground (leaveing groumd)**

**Will things ever be the same again?**

**It's the Final Countdown!**

**The Final Countdown!**

**Ohh!**

**We're headed for Venus (Venus)**

**And still we stand tall**

**Cause maybe they've seen us**

**and welcome us all**

**Yea...**

**With so many lightyears to go**

**And things to be found (to be found)**

**I'm suyre that we all miss her so...**

**It's the Final Countdown!**

**The Final Countdown!**

**Ohh ohh ohh!**

**-MORE music-**

**The Final Countdown**

**Ohh!**

**It's the Final Countdown!**

**The Final Countdown!**

**Ohh!**

**It's the Final Countdown**

**We're leavin together**

**The Final Countdown**

**We'll all miss her so**

**It's the Final countdown!**

**ohh!**

**It's the Final countdown!**

**Lucus: -falls over from lack of Oxygen-**

**Phil: Next time, Luig takes Zelda to Papa Luie's, more people arive, and choas insues! Later! **


	6. insert witty title here

Phil: Holy crap! Gnome, Chris, Dark, Rio, Riskachu, and Alex: Dude! What happened?

Phil: Computer viris wiped out my ENTIRE ORIGINAL SET UP FOR THIS BLOODY CHAPTER! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT I WAS LITERALLY 1 VERSE IN THE SONG PART OF THE STORY TO BE DONE!

Alex: Cool story, bro.

Phil: Yeah... But seriously, how many people actually read this?

Gnome: Why are you asking US that?

Phil: It's been a really depressing week and... How long ago did chapter 5 go up?

Chris: Well, you did send this to Risk on the 1st...

Phil: Dear God/Allah/Bhudda/what ever your choice is to fallow. (A/N: I could honestly care less, just keep it to yourself and we'll be fine)

Gnome: To make a long and boring story short, Phil is really kinda... Sad...

Phil: Not really, it's just I have this bad feeling hate mail is gonna flow in.

Dark: You're a paranoid person?

Phil: Thanks, Capitan Odvious!

Rio: This comeing from the guy who has the name of a freaky psychologist?

Phil: Let's just get this started.

**Chapter 6: -insert witty title here-**

Lucario and Minako stood at Docking Bay 739. "So, Lucario, what's new for you?" asked the brunette girl. "Not bad, actually. I finally got Red to quit saying I belong to him." Lucario chuckled. "Awesome!" Minako nearly screamed, hugging the jackel ninja. "Ummm... Minako, kinda crushing my respratory system." Lucario coughed. Minako let go, blushing maddly. "Sorry." she said, seeing the ship begin to land, Minako picked up her sword. As the door droped, (A/N: For those wondering, I invision it as the Drop Ship from Rachet & Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal, awesome 3rd person shooter, by the way) Lucario senced a familer aura.

_It can't be... _Lucario thought. Once the door was fully down, out stepped a raccon with a cane, a pink hippo, and a red fox lady anthromorph. "Sly, where are we?" asked the hippo to the raccon anthromorph. "I think this has something to do with the letter we got." Sly said, tweiling his cane. "Ringtail, you got the letter too?" asked the fox. "Why yes, Carm, I did!" lauched Sly.

Next out was a strange cat person with a robot on his back. He looked like a lynx mixed with a human mixed with a lion. "Rachet," said the robot "we apper to be at the Mansion." "Yeah, Clank, we're finally here." said Rachet, takeing a long breath.

Lastly, a small boy with 5 long black fox tails, each tipped with white, he had fox ears that were also tipped with white, a black form fitting shirt and loose black pants. "S-Sensai?" asked the boy of only 5"2. "Sankai, good to see you!" Lucario said, seeing Sankai drop to one knee, bowing his head. "Lucario, you know him?" asked Minako. "Yes, he was once my student. Sankai has exeptinal skill with aura." Lucario explained. "Sensai, has all gone well with you?" Sankai asked, raiseing to his feet. "Yes, actually, it has." Lucario said, laughing.

"Jak, this the place?" asked a small, orange rodent. "Yeah, Dax, we're here." said a tall, blonde boy with leather armor, googles, and green highlights at his hair tips and a gote.

"Okay, so we have Sly Cooper, Murry, Carmalta Fox, Sankai, Rachet & Clank, and Jak & Daxter?" asked Minako, tapping her foot. "Yeah, that's me." everyone said as their name was called by the highschool girl. "Lovely, now then, we need to go to Master Hand's office." Lucario said, leading the group down the hallway.

"So, Sankai, you even able to fight?" asked Jak, who threw up his Peacemaker so that the blasting end was faceing backwards. (A/N: For those who didn't play Jak 2: Renagade or Jak 3, the Peacemaker is the RPG of the series.) "Trust me, Sensai tought me how to fight." Sankai said, smileing maddly. "Right, you ever face hordes of bio-robotic mutants who NEVER seem to quit attacking?" asked the rodent. "Nope." Sankai said, fallowing his teacher step for step. (A/N: For those of you who DON'T know by now, Sensai means teacher) Sankai, looked down to his coller, the crystal pendent hung there like it should. "Okay, everything's fine." the kitsune murmered to himself. "So, Minako is it?" asked Rachet, who was walking next to her mind you "Yeah, what do you need?" she asked. "How long you been here?" asked the lombax. "A few days actually, I'm surprised I know my way from all the docks to Master Hand's office." Monako said, seeing the robot on his back seem to do a backround check. "Rachet, this is Minako Arisato, one of SEES two leaders." Clank said, moveing one of his arms to "point" at her. "Smart backpack." Minako laughed. "Yeah, sometimes a bit of a prick." Rachet said. "Muhehehehehe." chuckled Clank. "Well, here we are." said Lucario, standing in front of a door with two golden hands sticking out as door knobs. "Let me." Lucario said, chargeing his hands with aura, he placed them on the two hands. "Lucario, welocme." Master Hand's voice echoed. "Master Hand, we have the recruits!" Minako said cheerfully. "Exalent. I just need to do the rooming... Oh my..." Master Hand sighed, putting his hand on his "head". "What is it?" asked Lucario.

"Well, you know the policy that there are no single rooms in the mansion? Yeah... I may have to break one of Phil's rules." Master Hand looked at Sankai, and said "Tell me, do you mind staying in a room with three women?" Sankai was taken aback. "N-no problem." Sankai said. "Exalent, problem nummber 1 solved, now for the other problem..." Master Hand looked around. Gnome may have left last night, but you could never know. "Well, I should show my new room mates to our room." Minako said, draging Carmalita and Sankai out of the room. "Master Hand, what are the odds that my apprentice get one of the lady's room?" Lucario asked the floating glove. "Do you want me to do the math?" Masker Hand asked.

**At Minako's, Alex's, Carmalita's, and Sankai's room**

Alex was sitting on her bed, reading. Yes, reading, she had NOTHING to do. Minako had been asked to escort the new fighters, and everyone else was busy with other things. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Alex, it's Minako." Minako yelled, getting Alex to get up and open the door, seeing the fox lady and kitsune behind her. "Master Hand gave us room mates?" Alex asked, spreading her wings. "Yeah, apperently, come on in." Minako said, gesturing for Carmalita and Sankai to enter. "So, what do we do all day?" asked Carmalita. "Normally we are assigned to fight someone. But, since the tournament hasn't started yet, we pretty much wait for Phil to say when it starts." Alex said. "So pretty much wait for days on end for a god-figure aurther to wait for people to send in 19 more OCs and then the real fun begins?" asked Carmalita. "Yeah, pretty much." Minako sighed.

**At 6 o'clock in Smashville (Cue Feelin' Grovey by Simon & Garfunkle)**

Luigi looked around, not seeing Zelda sneak up on him. "Boo." Zelda said, playfully covering Luigi's eyes. Luigi began to freak out, not realizeing it, he threw an elbow strike, granted it was blocked by the Hylian. "Luigi, relax, it's me." Zelda whispered in his ear, unblocking his eyes. "Sorry. I'm-a used to-a Daisy's-a abusiveness." Luigi apologized. "It's okay." Zelda said, seeing a table by the window, he duo took it. "So-a, what is it-a like?" Luigi asked. Zelda was extremely confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "How do you-a deal with so many people-a?" asked the sharply dressed green plumber. "I don't know..." Zelda began, until a blue bear appered. "Hello! Welcome to Papa Luie's! I'm Teddie, and I'll be your waiter!" "Hello-a, can I get-a the Fried Spagetti?" Luigi asked. "Yes, we have that, and you, mad'me?" asked Teddie. "Hmm... What's good here?" asked the Hylian. "Well, we have the Pork chops, omlets, and... Ordon Gyros." Teddie said, holding his note pad. "I'll have the Gyro." Zelda said. "All right! I'll be back later with your food!" Teddie said happily.

**Meanwhile in the Simulater Room**

Tank sat watching Witch and Smoker fight again. "Tank, remind me why these two hate each other..." Hunter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Smoker calls Witch a hoe, Witch tries on many occasions to murder Smoker, and well, you can figure out where it goes from there." Tank said. Then, Sankai walked into the room. "Am I disrupting anything?" asked the kitsune. "Nope, just watching Witch and Smoker try to kill each other again." Hunter said, sipping a cup of water. "Interesting. Anyone want to fight?" asked Sankai, wagging his tails. "Sure." Tank said, standing up. Sankai gulped. He'd been though alot, more then most of his species ever had in their entire life, but nothing like Tank. "Very well." Sankai said, then began to meditate. "Tank, you think he can take you?" asked Hunter sarcaticly. "Well, Lucario did train him." Tank said, throwing a few punches in the air. "How do you know?" asked the hoodie clad fighter. "I read the first part of this chapter." Tank said, and then everyone, even Smoker and Witch, face planted. Once Witch and Smoker got out of the simulater with a tie, Sankai and Tank steped up. "What stage?" asled Tank. "How about... Dunkirk Evacuation?" asked Sankai. 'I don't know what that is, but sure." Tank said, craking his knuckles.

**(Cue Blazeing Angels Main Theme from Blazing Angels Squardrons of World War 2)**

Tank and Sankai jumped from Spitfire to Spitfire. "Shadow Claw!" Sankai yelled once he and Tank reached the same Spitfire. His claws glowed purple and slashed at Tank's arm, only to cause minimul damage. "Gurrah!" yelled Tank, punching Sankai in the face, but the almost ninja reflexs of Sankai kicked in and he air jumped onto the plane. "Not bad, sir, not bad." laughed Tank, belly flopping onto the kitsune. He dodged, and threw a roundhouse kick at Tank's head. The two engaged in CQC (Close Quarters Combat) for about a minute, the two were almost even, Sankai's agility and quick wit versus Tank's brute strenth and absolute physical supermercy. "I must say, you are quite the pain in the ass." Tank said, spitting some blood onto the wind sheild of the plane he was on. "I could say the same to you!" Sankai chuckled, cracking his knuckles. As the two fought, Sankai saw a smash ball and fired an aura arrow at it, breaking it. Sankai pulled out his katana and began to charge it with aura. "What are you doing? asked Tank. "This! AURA SLASHER!" Sankai yelled, rushing Tank and smashing his with the Japanese sword. Tank flew off and was hit by one of the dropping German bombs and exploded in a blue light.

**(End music)**

As Sankai and Tank exited the simulater, Hunter was in shock. Pure shock. "Y-you beat Tank!" screamed Hunter, clawed hands on his hooded head. "I was nothing." the black haired/fured (A/N: I don't know which would be better to use here...) kitsune said, sheathing his katana. As Sankai was about to leave, he saw Tank walk up to him. "Sankai, that was a good match, I hope we fight each other in the actual tournament." Tank said, extending his over sized hand for a hand shake, Sankai merely bowed and said "I await the day." He left the room, not realizeing Witch had run off to tell Sankai's room mates of his victory over "The Meathead."

**Back at Papa Luie's (cue song from last time)**

Teddie brought the two their food. "Can I get you two anything to drink also?" asked the blue bear in a red and white jump suit. "I'll-a take some-a Red Laquta." Luigi said. Teddie nodded, then turned to the Hylian princess. "And you?" "I'll have some tea please." she said, nodding again, Tedded walked away. "So, you looking forward to when Phil finally starts the tournament?" asked Zelda. "Yes-a. By the way-a, where is-a Sentogami?" asked Luigi, not seeing a Pikachu with a monical and top hat walk in. "I told him to guard the room. Peach is kind, but I don't really trust that Gilder guy. I ran into him today and... Let's just say Sentogami made sure he didn't sing alto for a week." Zelda chuckled at the thought. Luigi also chuckled. "Here's your drinks!" Teddie said in his generally happy deminer. "Thank you." Zelda said, takeing her glass. "Thank-a you." Luigi said, takeing the Red Moon wine. As the two ate their meal, the Pikachu walked up to the counter.

"Hello, I'm Aigis, how may I help you." asked the completely normal looking person. "I need a cupple bottles of ketchup." said the brittish Pikachu. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't sell that here." Aigis said, now at this point it was about 6:30, and the Pikachu was getting worried. "Listen, unless you give me that ketchup, there could be dire conciquences of..." began the seemingly insane Brittish stero-type. "I'm sorry sir, maybe you could try Wario's Bar, but not here." Aigias said, as flat as her tone always was. "BUTLER!" yelled the Pikachu, and almost as if from thin air, appered a Gomba in suit pants, dress shoes, and a black bow tie. "Yes, sir?" asked the Gomba. "Butler, get out 'the Present'." prdered the Pokemon. "Yes, sir." and the Gomba reached into his pocket (A/N: But he has no hands!) and pulled out a box with white wrapping paper and a red bow. "The 'Present', sir." Bulter said, walking away slowly before running off to Phil knows where. (A/N: Actually, I do know) "Miss Aigis, let's be reasonable..." he began "Sir, I don't even know your name, so how can I help you in that senerio?" asked Aigis. "I am Riskachu Esterfeild Chinchilla." Riskachu said, tipping his hat. "Very well, Mr. Chinchilla, we don't sell ketchup." Aigis said, at this point, a normal person would have snapped, but Aigis wasn't normal.

**Back at the Manshion**

Sankai walked back to his room, not wishing to atract anymore attention. Once he got to the room, he charged his aura around his hand so that the energy reader would open the door for him. Once he go in the room, he shut the door as quickly as he could, not noticeing that Carmalita, Alex, and Minako were half-asleep. "Thank the gods that is over." Sankai sighed loudly. "What the hell, you damned kitsune!" yelled Carmalita, whipping out her shock pistol. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'll be good!" Sankai pleaded. "What the hell is going on?" asked Minako, streching from her slumber. "Sankai's back!" Alex said, almost happily, but clearly groggy. "Anyway, Sankai, why are you back so late?" asked the fox lady person. "I got caught in a brawl with a man named Tank." Samkai explained, talking about his battle with the over sized muscle. As he explained, the three women looked in awe at the fact that such a small person was able to beat Tank. "Then I grabed a Smash Ball and fired my Final Smash, Aura Slasher." Sankai finished. "Wow." was all the three were able to say.

**In the Sparring Arenas **

Zhang Liao sat in the arena, waiting for the Alloys to attack. When they did, he swong his spear and sent a ball of fire out at his enemies. "Not bad." Ma Chao said, clapping slowly. "Ma Chao, you couldn't do any better. Ten enemies in one attack, incredible!" Lu Xun said, twirling his swords. "We should practice our fighting skills angenst one another, a Round Robin tournament. But with a twist." Ma Chao sugested. "I'm listening." Zhang Liao and Lu Xun said, looking at the green clad spearman in the eye. "We shall not only have ourself, but another to aid in our battles." Ma Chao finished, Lu Xun chuckled whereas Zhang Liao closed his eyes and shook his head. "Very well. I accept these terms." Lu Xun said, crossing his swords. "You both will never let me hear the end of it if I don't agree. Count me in." Zhang Liao said, seeing Ma Chao and Lu Xun smile. "We shall start our serch tomarrow." Ma Chao said, earning nodds from the other two.

**At the breakfest table**

Ma Chao sat down with Toon Link, Riskachu, and Red. "So, what's the plan for today?" asked Riskachu, who was quite sleepy even thoug he spent all night in his room. "I was going to do Boss Battles." Toon Link said, takeing a swig of his Orange Juice. "I'm going to brawl Sonic and Mario, I need to be ready for Smash Bros. Session 4." Red explained, looking at Charzard, Ivysaur and Squirtle. "That's assumeing you make it back." Ma Chao taunted. "This comeing from the guy who's more then likely going to be used as an assist trophy?" Red fired back. "Riiight, Phil brought me here to be an assist." Ma Chao said, clearing his throught, he stod up and walked over to Link. "Hello, is this seat taken?" asked Ma Chao, who's spear, Silver Stalion, was on his back. "Nope." Link said, eatting another peice of waffle. "Awesome. Link, my other Dynasty Warrior characters and I are holding a tournament and I need a partner for it. Will you help me?" asked Ma Chao, now Link was (A/N: Surpriseingly) smart, he'd seen some of Ma Chao's work in the break room. "I'm in, so do you know if Zhang Liao and Lu Xun have partners?" asked Link, plotting the entirety of the battle. "Not that I know of." Ma Chao said, eatting another Meat Bun.

Zhang Liao laughed with Pit, Dark, Rio and Ike. "So then, Ike here tries to use his recovery move to get back on the stage, but the black was weak." Pit said, chuckleing to himself as Ike just mumbled something about ripping Pit's wings off and then forceing him to listen to "I am the Eggman" by The Beatles. "Anyway, so the black breaks and I get to go to Semi-Finals with only 80% damage." Pit finished as the girls and Zhang Liao ate another bite of waffle from the giant plate, while Zhang took another sip of the tea he had in his bowl-cup thing. "Pit, you've met Ma Chao and Lu Xun by now?" asked the ever calm Wei feild stratagist. "Yeah, I met Lu Xun a few days ago, he was sparring Marth." the white angel said, not understanding the situation. "We are haveing a tournament to see which of the Dyanasty Warriors is greatest. Ma Chao suggested we get outside help, so I ask for your help, not just to defend my honor, but the honor of Wei." Zhang said, seeing Dark and Rio's eyes widen, granted they had no clue what was going on as they had just met Zhang Liao a few moments ago. "Sure." Pit agreed with a hand shake. "Very well." Zhang said, plotting on how he and the angel would beat Ma Chao and Lu Xun.

Lu Xun sat with Marth, Mario, Fox, and Jak. They talked from topics of stratagy to topics of all out battle. "So, Lu Xun, do you get along with Ma Chao and Zhang Liao?" asked Fox, eating another waffle. "Zhang Liao fights for Wei, which is generally evil. Ma Chao is just... Insane, he is techincally the second oldest as I'm about 16 by my first cannotical mission, Zhang Liao and Ma Chao dom't get along well because he worked for Dong Zhou, who was an evil tyrant killed by a man named Lu Bu." Lu Xun explained, earning alot of confused looks. "Anyway, Ma Chao suggested a small tournament to pass the time till the true tournament begins. I need a partner..." Lu Xun said, looking at his swords. "I'll fight with ya." Marth said, unsheething about 1/4 of his sword. "Thank you, if we win, Wu will be in your debt." Lu Xun said.

Phil sat on his battleship, the USS Vergo, lookinmg over the plans for the new Smash tournament. "Master Phil, a transmission from the Smash Mansion." a computer voice said, makeing Phil raise his left eyebrow. "Play it." the potentially insane auther said, pointing at the screen. "Hello, Master Hand here, and some fighters are hosting a sub tournament. We would be pleasured to have you here." master Hand's voice said. Phil sighed and rubbed his temples. "Send a message to Master Hand, I will return to the Mansion with some new fighters. Prepare the Hyper Warp Drive." Phil ordered.

As Ma Chao, Zhang Liao, and Lu Xun met at the training room, they began to talk about the plans for their tournament. "Okay, so firstly, who's everyone's partners. I'm working with Marth." Lu Xun said, twirling his sword. "I am working with Pit." Zhang Liao said, picking up a Tiger Amulet and War God's Axe. "I am working with Link, in the name of justice." Ma Chao said, stabbing a dummy. "Now for items, I say only the items from the Dynasty Warrior world and the Smash Ball." Xun said, cutting two dummies in half. "Agreed." the other two said, simtaniously de-limbing a dummy.

Master Hand looked at his e-mail. "Sh*t... Igor, get the intercom ready. It all shall be over soon." Master Hand said.

**End of Chapter!**

**Phil: So, I return next chapter. This shall be interestesting.**

**Shadow: Does this mean the other OC shadow Battles shall happen then.**

**Phil: Not all, but damn near close. ALSO, people who's OCs haven't had a shadow battle yet, I need to know what they don't want others to know, this may seem odd, but trust me, it will be critical, I already have Rio's, but that aside, I'm running out of people to add. I'm willing to take character requests. Now, since I got screwed last time I got to about this part, I'm going to do a few diffrent things. ALL NON-SHADOWED OCS!**

**-Rio, Sankai, Riskachu, Alexandra and Sentogami walk into the room-**

**Phil: I have a challange for you all (another one!) Design the shadow for these characters. Yes, I'm being lazier then normal by ripping off the shadows from P4. **

**Sentogami: What! Your _asking_ the readers for something for _your_ story! A**. **

**Phil: Listen pal... Oh right, also, I'm going to limit the auther's OC amout to two for my own sake. I'll see how things go once I get the other, what is it now? 19 OCs? Anyway, send them in. Now for the song section. **

**- Olimar, Ness, and Falco walk in as the OCs leave.-**

**Olimar: I'll be singing "Viva la Vida" Abrams Brothers version.**

**Phil: Awesome. Let's go.**

**Viva la Vida sung by Olimar**

**I used to rule the world**

**Seas would rise when I said the word**

**Now in the morning I sleep alone**

**Sweep the streets I used to own.**

**I used to roll the dice**

**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**

**Listen as the crowd would sing**

**Now the old king is dead**

**Long live the King**

**One minute I held the key**

**Next the walls were closed on me**

**And I discovered that my kind still stand**

**Upon pillers of salt and pillers of sand**

**I hear Jurusalem bells are ringing**

**Olden Calvery chiors are singing**

**Be my mirror my sword and sheild**

**The missionaries in a foreign feild**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**Once you go there is never a honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world**

**-music-**

**It was the wicked in the Wild West**

**Blew down the doors to let me in**

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**

**people couldn't belive what I become**

**Revonlutionary's way**

**For my hand for seeing things**

**Just a puppet on a lonely sting**

**Oh, who would ever want to be king?**

**I hear Jurusalem bells are ringing**

**Olden Calvery chiors are singing**

**Be my mirror my sword and sheild**

**The missionaries in a foreign feild**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**never a honest word b****ut that was when I ruled the world**

**Ohhhhhh!**

**I hear Jurusalem bells are ringing**

**Olden Calvery chiors are singing**

**Be my mirror my sword and sheild**

**The missionaries in a foreign feild**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**never a honest word b****ut that was when I ruled the world**

**-music-**

**Phil: Woot! Saddly, that made sence from your games...**

**Olimar: I know right?**

**Phil: Next is Ness, what song are you doing?**

**Ness: Ready, Set, Go by Tokio Hotel.**

**Phil: Right, righ, alright, shoot.**

**Ready, Set, Go as sung by Ness**

**We**

**were running thugh the town**

**Our sences had been drowned**

**No place we hadn't been before**

**We**

**Lernt to live and then**

**Our freedom came to an end**

**We have to break down this wall**

**To young to live a lie**

**look into my eyes**

**Ready, set, go, it's time to run**

**The sky is changin we are one**

**Together we can make it while the world is crashing down**

**Don't you turn around**

**We**

**Are lookin back again**

**On lonliness and pain**

**Never been so wide awake**

**breath**

**Slowly in and out**

**Somewhere beond the clounds**

**I can see the mornin' break**

**To young to live a lie**

**look into my eyes**

**Ready, set, go, it's time to run**

**The sky is changin we are one**

**Together we can make it while the world is crashing down**

**Don't you turn around**

**Leave it all behind you now**

**The final wall is breaking down**

**We are what it's all about**

**Nothin' can stop us now!**

**I promise you right now**

**I'll never let you down**

**Ready, set, go, it's time to run**

**The sky is changin we are one**

**Together we can make it while the world is crashing down**

**Don't turn around**

**Ready, set, go, it's time to run**

**The sky is changin we are one**

**Together we can make it while the world is crashing down**

**Don't you turn around!**

**Don't you turn around!**

**Phil: Should IU be scared about how good this is right now?**

**Ness: Not likely. Later.**

**Phil: And lastly, Falco is singing... -cracks up laughing-**

**Falco: Screw. You.**

**Phil: This is to funny!**

**Falco singing Hello Goodbye**

**You say yes**

**I say no**

**You say stop**

**And I say go, go go!**

**You say goodbye**

**And I say hello**

**Oh, no!**

**You say goodbye**

**And I say hello, hello, hello!**

**I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello!**

**I say high**

**You say low**

**You say why**

**And I say "I don't know"**

**Oh no**

**You say goodbye**

**And I say hello**

**Oh, no!**

**You say goodbye**

**And I say hello, hello, hello!**

**I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello!**

**You say yes**

**I say no**

**You say stop**

**And I say go, go go!**

**You say goodbye**

**And I say hello**

**Oh, no!**

**You say goodbye**

**And I say hello, hello, hello!**

**I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello! (repeat... alot)**

**Helloooooooo**

**Phil: Well, let's see, oh! Right, character list as of right now!**

**Original Smashers**

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**Peach**

**Bowser**

**Link**

**Zelda**

**Gannondorf**

**Toon Link**

**Donkey Kong**

**Diddy Kong**

**Yoshi**

**Wario**

**Samus**

**Pit**

**Ice Climbers**

**R.O.B**

**Kirby**

**Meta Knight**

**King DeDeDe**

**Olimar**

**Fox**

**Falco**

**Wolf**

**Capt. Falcon**

**Pikachu**

**Pokemon Trainer (Red)**

**Lucario**

**Jigglypuff**

**Marth**

**Ike**

**Ness**

**Lucus**

**Mr. Game&Watch**

**Snake**

**Sonic**

**OCs**

**Sentogami (PTPG)**

**Dark Angelo (WhiteFangWolf)**

**Rio Angelo (WhiteFangWolf)**

**Chris (NinjaMongoose)**

**Alexandra Valor (TheFearlessAngel)**

**Riskachu/The Evil Docter Chinchilla and Butler (Risk95)**

**Sankai (CyrstalWolf5430)**

**Outside Characters**

**Lu Xun**

**Zhang Liao**

**Ma Chao**

**Col. Burton**

**Jarmen Kell**

**Vyse**

**Drachma**

**Gilder**

**Enquire**

**Star Killer**

**General Rham Kota**

**Minato Arisato (male protaginest)**

**Minako Arisato (female protaginst)**

**Yukari Tekeba**

**Junpai Iroi**

**Misuru Kirijo**

**Akihito Sanada**

**Fuuka Yamagishi**

**Aigis (robot)**

**Ken Amada**

**Koromaru (dog)**

**Souji Seta**

**Yousake Hanamura**

**Chie Satonoka**

**Yukiko Amagi**

**Kanji Tatsumi**

**Rise Kujikawa**

**Teddie**

**Naoto Shirogane Altier**

**Ezio**

**Oki**

**Amaterasu & Issun**

**Susano**

**76 characters in total, but only 65 are going to be in the actual tournament. Most of the Persona cast is there for moral saport. You can thank NinjaMongoose for that. Anyway, OC owners, I need to know what events your OC will be in. The list is as fallows**

**Tournament (Odvious)**

**Pinball Warriors (Remember the Mario Sunshine Pinball level? Image that only ten times more DIE!)**

**Longjump (Airial Faith Plate of DEATH!)**

**Sumo Basho (character vs. A giant friggin robot! First out loses)**

**Soccer (One on One with a giant golly.)**

**Qualifiers (Maze, then the above minus tournament)**

**Prizes are:**

**Tournament - 1,000,000,000 Smash Coins**

**Pinball Warriors - How many points x 100 Smash Coins**

**Longjump - distance x 100 Smash Coins**

**Sumo Basho - 2,000,000 Smash Coins**

**Soccer - 3,500,000 Smash Coins**

**Qualifiers - The above combined plus 4,000,000 Smash Coins**

**Thanks!**

**~_Phil The Persona Guy_~**


End file.
